La culminación del patetismo
by Naeh
Summary: ...era el jodido niño que vivió… y ya no recordaba la última vez que realmente había vivido... SLASH HP x DM


**Disclaimer**: Todo aquello que reconozcáis del mundo de HP pertenece a J.K. Ésta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro con afán de pasar un buen rato en el mundo del fanfiction.

**Sinopsis:** ...era el jodido niño que vivió… y ya no recordaba la última vez que realmente había vivido...

**Advertencias**: slash (relación chico-chico) Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

* * *

LA CULMINACIÓN DEL PATETISMO 

Era un hecho, había tocado fondo. Y no era por haberse tirado todo el día en casa sin saber que hacer de su vida, ni por que no se le ocurrió ningún amigo con el que pudiera quedar en ese momento. Simplemente se dio cuenta mientras en un hueco de su sillón, mordisqueaba una cena completamente quemada mientras pensaba que a pesar de los 60 canales contratados en aquella empresa muggle no había nada que ver.

Merlín, era el jodido niño que vivió… y ya no recordaba la última vez que realmente había vivido.

Se levantó de un salto del sillón y se propuso fervientemente ponerse lo más guapo posible para salir a comerse la noche. Media hora más tarde estaba estupendamente arreglado… mientras fregaba los platos.

No le gustaba salir solo, eso siempre le recordaba lo absolutamente patética que resultaba su vida en algunos momentos. Los primeros años en la escuela de aurores sabía donde encontrar a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, sin embargo ese tiempo había pasado y ahora todos estaban diseminados por distintas misiones y trabajos.

Salió de la cocina con un suspiro resignado, apagó la luz detrás suyo y se encaminó nuevamente a su confortable espacio en el sillón, intentando decidir cual sería su siguiente movimiento de la noche…¿revisar la agenda de ese estúpido teléfono que Hermione le regalará en busca de alguien que le cayera en gracia¿molestar a sus dos "mejores" amigos ahora que parecían tener mejores cosas a las que dedicar sus noches?... pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido sin tener consideración alguna con la mente pensante.

Un golpe, de esos certeros y directos a donde duele, en los que primero te muerdes los labios, luego tomas aire y luego sacas a relucir tu maravilloso vocabulario.

-¡JODER!

Con pequeños saltitos de esos que jamás harías con público a tu alrededor e intentando sujetar el pobre pie que había impactado contra aquella estúpida caja que no debería estar allí, se dirigió a duras penas hasta el borde de su, en estos momentos amado sillón, para dejarse caer con poco estilo en el borde más cercano, sin tener en cuenta que sus pobres saltitos no eran ni de lejos suficiente para alcanzarlo, y con su increíble poco estilo se fue al suelo en medio de la oscuridad, con su pie todavía entre sus manos, y el culo adolorido del impacto contra el suelo.

Vale, si antes frente a su televisor se dio cuenta que aquello era patético, ahora se dio cuenta que nunca, NUNCA, debes creer que eres la culminación del patetismo sin esperar que eso tenga consecuencias.

¿Dónde demonios estaba toda esa suerte que durante años le acompañó? Si le había mantenido con vida, tampoco era mucho pedir un poquillo de dignidad para aguantarse las ganas de dejar escapar toda esa frustración de manera, digamos que, impropia.

Y allí se quedó, masajeando tristemente su pie, tirado en aquel suelo perfectamente abrillantado e impoluto. Por que obviamente su piso tenía mejor aspecto que él en todo momento, a pesar de la camisa nueva que lucía, y los vaqueros oscuros que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Era normal que se vieran ligeramente opacados por las circunstancias, digamos, atenuantes.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, él diría que horas de trágica agonía, en verdad solo fueron unos minutos de estupenda autocompasión, fuera como fuere unas risas apagadas al otro lado de la puerta principal le distrajeron de tan arduo trabajo.

Unas llaves, un par de golpes de un cuerpo contra la puerta, unos cuantos suspiros, esa risilla suave de nuevo, palabras susurradas que no alcanzó a entender, y unos cuantos besuqueos que aunque no alcanzó a ver pudo sobreentender de unos cuantos ruidos amortiguados.

Con esa espectacular entrada hizo aparición su estupendo compañero de piso, Draco, puñetero rubio afortunado, Malfoy. Y como bien pudo averiguar sin necesidad de su preparación en la mejor de las escuelas de elite de aurores no venía solo.

Ver al chico que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado en la escuela antes de su espectacular cambio de bando, comiéndole los morros a un estupendo ejemplar de hombre era algo a lo que no se podría habituar por mucho tiempo que llevaran compartiendo piso. Y no era por ningún tipo de rechazo como muchos pudieran pensar, era por ver esa expresión de placer en su rostro mientras su lengua reconocía terrenos que el estaría dispuesto a donar por el bien de la ciencia. Por que Merlín sabe que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ser el sujeto de sus atenciones.

Se había superado. En el suelo, adolorido y con un incesante cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras contemplaba como las manos de aquel desconocido tomaban rutas que debían estar prohibidas. Perfecto, ahora tenía que sumar las ganas de reventar el mando a distancia contra la pared para no pensar en su puño alejando a aquel desgraciado del rubio.

Cuando se chocaron contra el mueble de la entrada y más concretamente contra la caja, maldita caja revienta pies, que estaba a su lado, se dieron un respiro entre jadeos para alcanzar la luz. Como podía acordarse de la luz en esos momentos es algo a lo que Harry jamás tendría respuesta.

Y esto provocó una reacción en cadena que empezó con un interruptor, siguió con un susto de muerte y continuó con un Draco Malfoy alejado de aquel pulpo y a menos de un metro del moreno con cara preocupada.

-¿Harry?

Le gustaría haber dicho algo inteligente, o quitarle hierro al asunto pero se sentía demasiado mal, incluso para mentir. Así que simplemente negó, hizo un gesto vago con la mano y le señaló al personaje que ahora le miraba con expresión ceñuda por haberle cortado el rollo.

Pero si algo diferenciaba al rubio de entre todas las demás personas del planeta, era su obstinación, al principio había pensado que era su orgullo, pero tras una guerra y demasiado perdido en el camino, este se había visto atenuado.

-te marchas

Ni siquiera apartó la vista de Harry cuando lo dijo, cosa que provocó una profunda confusión en sus ojos. Vale que no fuera el mejor de sus momentos pero de ahí a echarle de su propio piso… a eso se le llamaba hurgar en la herida. Ni siquiera protestó, bajó los ojos de esos grises que le taladraban e hizo ademán de levantarse. Hasta que una mano le detuvo

-¿Qué haces?- la incredulidad impregnó las palabras del rubio, que se giró hacia el otro que ya estaba cambiando su sonrisa triunfal por una mueca de desagrado-tú, lárgate.

Y así fue como la conquista de la noche del todavía aristócrata joven se largó después de un par de insultos, incoherencias y portazo final.

-que poco estilo, por favor, aunque sabía bailar condenadamente bien- con esas palabras olvidó completamente al individuo que poco antes parecía ser el centro de su universo.

Siempre se sentía así de vulnerable cuando era analizado por la mirada del otro, como un escáner, esa estúpida luz que trazaba una línea imaginaria por todo su cuerpo buscando cualquier cosa que antes no estuviera ahí.

-¿estás bien?

Sus ojos estaban parados en la mano que todavía sujetaba aquel estúpido pie, automáticamente lo soltó sintiéndose más estúpido aún si cabe. Pero lo que no podía esperar es que el rubio dirigiera sus propias manos hacia aquella, ahora no tan estúpida, parte de su cuerpo. La tomó con suavidad, y tanteó en busca de algún problema. Parecía estar bien, sacando el pequeño moratón que tenía a un lado, pero nada que el niño que vivió no pudiese soportar. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el propietario de lo que sostenía entre las manos, acariciando sutilmente, quizás sin darse cuenta, con el pulgar la planta. Su mirada interrogante sobre los ojos verdes devolvió la respiración al moreno ¿en que momento había contenido el aliento?

Era extraño, la luz de la entrada seguía encendida mientras ellos estaban a oscuras en aquel salón. Las paradojas de la vida.

Harry se alejó del contacto como si quemara, se levantó y esta vez con más acierto se dejó caer en el destino real que intentara alcanzar hace ya lo que parecían horas. Sin contemplaciones, cuan largo era, y para terminar un gran cojín estampado contra su cara intentando evitar la mirada escrutadora del otro.

Sintió como un peso se hundía a su lado, y supo que tenía que decir algo.

-he tenido un día horrible- el balbuceo apenas se entendió amortiguado por la tela que tenía contra la boca.

-Nada puede ser tan horrible para que te sumas en este extraño estado agónico.

Lo que de verdad preocupó a Draco sobre todas las cosas fue la risa entre frustrada y maniaca que siguió a sus palabras. Quitó, tras forcejear un poco, el molesto cojín que no le dejaba ver el rostro del moreno y se asombró al ver que la risa iba acompañada de una extraña mueca que muchos considerarían una sonrisa. Y como todo acto tiene una consecuencia, el sonido irreal del resto de las carcajadas se perdió para dar pasó a unas lágrimas mal contenidas y unas manos que con poco acierto querían esconder una cara que se sabía de memoria.

-Realmente horrible Draco

El silencio inundó el salón un segundo antes que la voz del rubio interrumpiera los negativos pensamientos que pudieran estar pasándole por la cabeza a Harry.

-Pues haz algo para solucionarlo

Que fácil parecía cuando lo decía alguien de afuera. No, que fácil parecía cuando eran sus labios los que lo decían. Unos labios que en esos momentos le estaba diciendo a gritos lo apetecibles que eran.

Cuando ya te da igual todo, no piensas en las consecuencias. Y hoy se había superado a si mismo.

A Harry no se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguir tan sabio consejo… mañana ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse…

Un segundo antes Draco estaba sentado a su lado y al momento estaba bajo su cuerpo, todavía intentaba comprender como había sucedido. Pero cuando el moreno pidió permiso para entrar en su boca todo dejó de importar.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca cuando el Harry aventuró sus manos más allá de su camisa.

-¿Qué… - un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios- …demonios…- esta vez es un jadeo lo que no puede controlar- …haces?

-Seguir tus consejos

Una risa tonta escapó de los labios del rubio antes de que Harry tomara nuevamente sus labios. Apenas un murmullo que parecía decir algo parecido a "buen chico" fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon ese día.

Quizás mañana las cosas no fueran tan mal.

**Fin (una historia por Naeh 01/02/08)**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
